1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for continuously displaying a plurality of images while sequentially switching them and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus for adding a transition effect to switching of images and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display method called a slide show of continuously displaying a plurality of images while sequentially switching them is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-350647 discloses an image display method for adding a special effect at the time of switching of images in a slide show, in which a plurality of feature regions are detected from an image and the special effect is determined based on a result of the detection.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-175464 discloses a technique of changing a screen gradually from a screen before a change to a final display screen at the time of changing display of a display device.